Protagonists' Very Offensive Fashion Taste
by Master Porky Minch
Summary: WARING: The following is rated M for extremely stereotypical and prejudice content. I did not mean to offend anyone when I made this. If you are easily offended, or even if you get offended by other people's works even slightly, please do yourself a favor and don't read this, It would be better for you if you listen to me.


Protagonists Very Offensive Fashion Taste

Disclaimer: You know damn well

Warning: The following Fanfiction is extremely racist, and should not be viewed if you cannot take a very racist joke without shitting your pants. Don't blame me if you feel somewhat offended, after all, it's in the Title.

BEGIN!

It was the day that Pokemon Trainer Red, a beginner who was put to work by Professor Oak, was to get his very first gym badge, the Boulder Badge. He had beaten the Gym Leader's little Picnicker friend, Luigi, with his Chamander, and it had finally learned Metal Claw, which would make fighting a Gym Leader who had a thing for Rock Pokemon even easier, but the Charmander had become incredibly injured, so Red had decided to take it to the Pokemon Center. But before he went there, he caught a glimpse of what the Gym Leader, Brock, looked like. He wore green jean-like pants, black shoes, and an orange shirt. He had spiked brown hair, and his eyes always seemed to have been closed, however the most interesting part was that he was the very first person with darker skin in the entire Kanto Region. He thought about it for a while, came up with a plot on how he could make the battle especially special (Red used Nasty Plot! His Special Attack rose sharply!), and carried this idea with him to the Pokemon Center.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center." Nurse Joy said in her usual sweet and carefree voice. "We restore Pokemon to full health. Would you like me to heal your Pokemon?" she asked kindly. Red nodded, and handed his injured Pokemon to the Nurse, which are as follows: Drackon (Male Charmander), Pidgeat (Female Pidgey), Minny (Female Rattatta), Beeking (Male Kakuna), Mothia (Female Butterfree), and Zappy (Female Pikachu). "OK, I'll just take your Pokemon for a few seconds." Nurse Joy said, as she put the Pokemon on the Healing Machine to be healed.

"Um… hey, Nurse Joy, does Pewter City have any stores or markets that specialize in making and selling clothes?" Red asked as he looked through his PC, storing a few Nuggets that he had 'borrowed from other Trainers' pockets without them knowing forever'.

"Clothes? Well, we very seldom have anything purchased from that store, but if you insist on finding it, you can find it right next to the Museum. Just walk 4 steps down and 7 steps to the right, and you've found it." Joy said, curious on why he asked, but not wanting to stick her nose into others' business. "Anyway, your Pokemon are all healed up and ready to go. We hope to see you again."

So, after Red did what he had to do at the Pokemon Center, he followed Joy's directions, and soon walked into a small store with quite a few pieces of clothing on hangers. The place itself, while very clean and tidy, reeked of window-cleaning and some kind of sweet smelling perfume that made him want to gag. He was immediately greeted by the store's apparent owner. He was a man, about 5'7", with a little bit of white hair on each side of his head, leaving a bald spot right in the center, and he had, possibly the most pedophilic blue eyes he had ever seen. He was not obese, but he was still overweight, and he stunk of garlic and horse-radish. "Welcome to the Pewter City clothe store, where we sell everything clothe." the man said in an old and sweet, yet a very sickening voice. "We've got wash-clothes, bed sheets, everything clothe! What can I help you with today?"

"I'm going to have an extremely important battle within a couple of minutes, and I have a special wear I have in mind, but I really don't have the things to make it a reality." Red explained, which he somewhat found sort of odd to him, considering the fact that he had always kept his mouth shut for his entire journey. "So, I basically need one white bed sheet, if you do not mind."

"Oh, of course not! We have the best material for you! Come this way!"

Pokemon Trainer Red got all of the supplies he needed to make his new costume, and so he made the special wear he was going to wear for the battle, and headed over for Brock's Gym. He didn't understand why his camper friend, Luigi, got all nervous and backed away when he saw him again, but he really didn't care much, and he walked over to Brock, who had his head turned away from him. "Welcome to the Pewter City Gym." Brock said, as he began to turn around to look at Red. "My name is Brock, and I am this city's Gym Lea-a-a-AHHHH!" he suddenly started screaming at the top of his lungs.

"What? What's the matter?" Red asked, obviously confused.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! What the Hell are you wearing?!" Brock shouted, as he handed Red a mirror.

Red stood and looked at his new costume. Even though he really didn't know what he was thinking or doing when he thought of it, but Red decided to go on ahead and battle Brock, while wearing a white sheet over him, with holes for his eyes, and a pointed top, which made him look like a member of the Ku Klux Klan. "I know, right? I didn't exactly know why I wanted to dress like this, but when I saw you were a nigger, I just had to- wait, nigger? What the Hell is that?" Red asked himself. He had just said a word he never even heard of. "…Anyway, when I saw you were a black man, I suddenly had the urge to put this on. White supremacy!" He took some time to think about what he had just shouted. He didn't even know what white supremacy was.

"OK, you know what? If you think that you can just waltz into my Gym and say that kind of stuff, then I'm not going to-"

"Shut the fuck up, you black Jewish mother- oh God damn." he said as he was beginning to realize what he was saying.

"OK, that does it! Onix, get his ass out of here!" Brock yelled as he threw a Pokeball, letting a huge snake made out of rocks with a big horn on its head. The snake raised its tail as it was preparing to bat the trainer with the white sheet out of the Gym.

"No, wait! I didn't mean anything I said! I didn't mean anything I-" Red tried to reason, but it was too late, for Onix had already whacked Red so hard, he flew right out of the Gym doors.

"And you can forget about getting to that Indigo Plateau, because you're never allowed to come into this Gym again! Kiss your dreams goodbye, you insensitive bastard!" Brock shouted, slamming the door as Red began to get up from the ground.

"Aw, God damn it! Now I'll never be able to become the very best that no one ever was!" Red shouted as he dusted himself off and walked away from Pewter City. "I bet no other protagonist has this same problem as I have." he muttered as he began his walk back to Pallet Town.

XXX

Pokemon Trainer Gold had decided to do something very awkward for St. Patrick's Day. It would also start a very hateful relation between him and his soon-to-be rival, Silver. As Silver walked along after stealing Professor Elm's precious Totodile, he came across Gold, wearing a leprechaun suit, and he even dyed his hair orange. "Oh, hello!" Gold shouted in an Irish accent. "I'm looking for me pot o' gold! Will you help me, me fellow ginger?"

"Wha-? Ginger?" Silver couldn't believe what he was hearing. "…Dude, are you smoking something? I'm not a ginger."

"Ohoho! Ye can't lie to me, ya little soulless scotch-drinker! I can tell yer a ginger just by the color 'f yer hair!"

"Oh, so just because I have red hair, that automatically makes me a ginger? Gingers have _orange _hair, you racist ass!"

"Hm… well, if we gingers have this orange hair, then why are we always being called 'redheads', mm?"

"God damn it, man! Why the Hell are you in a fucking leprechaun suit?! You're going to get in a shit load of trouble you know!"

"Hm… actually, I have no clue why I put this on." Gold replied, using his normal voice instead of that terrible accent he was failing so miserably at making. "I just had this voice in my head telling me, 'Dude, you're going to meet a ginger sometime soon, so you have to talk to them in their original native tongue', and then after I got a call from Professor Elm, saying that one of his Starter Pokemon had been stolen, that's when the voice began to give me instructions on what to do when I actually meet you. Oddly enough, I really can't remember what all I was saying to you."

"…Huh. Well, if you'll just excuse me, I'm just going to, oh, I don't know, go back to Professor Elm's Lab and return his Totodile that I stole." Silver said as he began to walk back.

"W-w-what? But, what about our awesomely super battle?" Gold asked, not knowing that his voice in his head was starting to kick in until he started to speak in that awful Irish accent of his. "We were just about to summon our little creatures, and bet some scotch and whiskey so that we can see which of us Irish lads will drink it all."

"Yeah, well, here's the thing." Silver began to explain. "If stealing this Pokemon and using it for whatever the fuck I want means that I have to be your rival, and deal with you everywhere I see you at anytime, then it's just not worth it if the cons outweigh the pros by like a freakin' bitch. I'm sorry, but I just can't do this. I'm leaving." He then began to walk away, on a destination to make sure the Professor reclaims his stolen Pokemon.

"…Damn it all." Gold said, looking down at the ground, and walking away sullenly. "I bet I'm the only person alive who can screw up this big."

XXX

Petalburg City; a place where everybody just doesn't seem to have a care in the world, as if there wasn't a single problem hat the world could give to ruin their happy lives. It was also the city where Ruby and Sapphire's father, Norman, ran his City Gym. Ruby was the older sister, while Sapphire was the younger brother. They also had an older brother named Emerald, but they haven't heard from him for about 3 years or so. Honestly, if Emerald did come into contact with his 2 younger siblings, he would immediately walk out and just go back to what he was doing. In fact, that was the whole reason that he never talked to them again. Ruby and Sapphire were a bit culturally sensitive, which meant they got kind of ornery when someone made a crude crack about Japan. For this reason, the 2 each had a voice in their heads tell them to show the greatness of their culture all around the Earth. Unfortunately, for this reason, they were often: 1) Thought of as mentally retarded people who had no clue what they were doing; 2) Thought of as the most prejudice pair of siblings in the Hoenn Region; 3) Beaten up for their money every time they met a Black Belt Trainer or a Fighter Girl.

The 2 siblings, at this particular time, were at Petalburg City, standing in front of the Gym. They walked in, and saw their father, Norman, standing, looking at them as they came in. "Oh, you have got to be joking." he muttered to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Good day, honorable father." Sapphire said in a Japanese accent as he and his sister, Ruby, bowed down to him as a sign of respect. Both of them dressed as normal, except for the fact that they had their face made up to look like they were Japanese (as in, with the skin, and the squinting eyes).

"We come here to seek advice to train Pokemon." Ruby said as the 2 simultaneously stood up straight. "We try to train, but they just look at us and chuckle! We need to know how to discipline bad Pocket Monster. What must we do, honorable father?"

Norman couldn't believe this was happening. He was the 5th Gym Leader, and with the fact that his badge allowed Trainers to use Surf outside of battle, he was the iron fence that stood between Trainers getting to Fortree City, and here he was, getting the same bullshit he got everyday he decides to come home to Littleroot Town. He was now starting to see why he never went home more often. "Well, the only thing you can do to make sure that your Pokemon don't believe you're making a complete fool out of yourselves is to try to pull up your jockstrap, tighten your bra, and stop being such a pair of God damned weeaboos! Then, maybe your Pokemon will take you more seriously." Norman suggested in a rather crude and blunt way.

"Father, you dare to mock family culture?!" Sapphire said in his accent, obviously a bit angrier.

"No, but I do think you 2 are taking this whole culture thing way too damn far." Norman said in a colder-than-Cocytus voice. "Honestly, your mother keeps saying it's only natural for people to have a great feeling of nationalism to their country at your age, but I think that's not a good enough excuse for you. Why can't you 2 be a little more like Emerald? He's Japanese just like you, and yet he was able to control this urge to show his culture so much, that he moved to the United States, invented the GameBoy Player accessory for the Nintendo GameCube, and is currently living like he's royalty in Frankfort, Kentucky. And yet you 2 are so ass-tight about this culture nonsense, that you 2 are the whole reason why he released every Pokemon he had ever caught and left Japan, possibly forever."

"But honorable father-"

"NO! NO MORE HONORABLE FATHER! I AM JUST YOUR PLAIN FATHER AND NOTHING-" As Norman was shouting at the top of his lungs, he finally noticed that Wally was standing at the door, staring at the man and his 2 children with a look of 'what the fuck' on his face.

"…Um… do you want me to just come back after you've got this settled down?" Wally asked as he began to back away slowly.

"No, it's ok. Just wait there, and-" Norman didn't really have enough time to speak until Sapphire and Ruby were 'inspecting' Wally.

"How dare you disturb honorable father's busy schedule!" shouted Sapphire.

"Why you no wear clothes of tradition?" questioned Ruby.

"What is so important that you disturb honorable father?"

"What kind of hair is that? It no look Japanese."

"Do you like chicken teriyaki?"

"How do you say 'That Deoxys stole my Birth Island Ticket' in Japanese?'

The retarded questions and pointless poking and probing of his clothes made Wally want to decapitate the both of them and nail their bodies to the edges of Mt. Pyre. Finally, Wally snapped after a full minute of, 'You no in sync with Japanese fashion' this, and 'You are nothing but stupid American wanabee' that. "SHUT UP!" he screamed. "It seems I can't even get advice on how to catch a God damn Pokemon without coming across people that are most likely to start World War III!"

"Do you mean Pocket Monsters?" Sapphire asked in his normal voice.

"…Yeah, I'm leaving." Wally said. Norman didn't even try to stop him because he was frozen in place, not knowing whether it was from embarrassment, humiliation, shock, or just pure, unrestricted rage. He simply stood there, his right eye twitching, his breathing loud and hard.

Ruby then talked in her normal voice. "Well, those voices told us to spread our culture, and we did a pretty good job, didn't we Sapphire?" At this, their father, a usually more calm and collected individual, lost it. He grabbed the 2 of them by their arms, and dragged them out of the Gym. "Hey, dad, where are you taking us?"

They got back to Littleroot Town, and the first thing Norman did was confiscate both of their Starter Pokemon, and walked into Professor Birch's Lab. "Birch, I'm here to deliver these 2 Pokemon back to you!" he said as he sent both Sapphire's Mudkip, a Mud Fish Pokemon with a blue body, a white underbelly, orange cheeks, and a fin-like antenna sort of thing on its head, and Ruby's Torchic, a Chick Pokemon with orange feathers, yellow hair on its head, and 2 small legs.

"You're giving these Pokemon back?... Were they doing the weeaboo thing again?" After a nod of confirmation from Norman, Professor Birch took the Pokemon back. Norman proceeded to release all other Pokemon they caught during their journey, and ordered them to stay in their rooms for an hour, telling them they won't be having another journey for quite a while.

As the 2 sat on their beds and stared out the window, Ruby asks a very intriguing question, "Hey Sapphire, do you think we're the only ones who do this kind of thing?"

XXX

It was a peaceful afternoon in the Hearthome City. The sun was out, the Starly were chirping, and everybody was enjoying a few minutes of a bliss and quite worship service in the Hearthome City Church, the only known Church in the Pokemon world so far (I can't quite say Religious Building, because I think Pokemon Tower, Spiral Tower [or whatever the Hell that building in B/W is called], and all the burial places count somewhat as religious). There was absolutely nothing that could ruin the service… until…

Pokemon Trainer Platinum marched right in there with a dress up that would have triggered another 9/11. He was wearing a white robe, with the mid-section in a sort of weird shape, a pair of sandals, a turban, damn, he even had the skin and the beard to make him look like a 100% pure Afghanistan Muslim. As all people turned around and looked at him, he pulled the robes away from his mid-section to reveal a time bomb strapped to his stomach. "All of you infidels submit to the will of Allah before I blow up your whole fucking infidel church!" he shouted in an Islamic accent.

Everybody except for the minister leading the service screamed and hid behind their pews. Platinum walked up to the minister of the service, and said once again, "Denounce your infidel faith, and submit to the will of the true God before I send this building to the ground!"

"Sir, if you could just please step out, and leave peacefully, we do not want any trouble." the minister said in a surprisingly calm manner, as if he knew exactly what to do.

"Do not try to negotiate with me, for the only negotiations I allow are the ones that have something to do with all of the infidels following the Muslim way." Platinum said.

"Listen, if you could just remove and disarm the bomb tied to you, and perhaps leave peacefully, we will allow you to speak your knowledge to this flock of sheep, for the Lord welcomes all to his bountiful harvest, whether you are saint or sinner."

"Hm… very tempting…" Platinum said, as if the collaboration was about to work, but instead, he went on to make an entirely different compromise. "Or, you can have everyone in this building come with me before I kill everyone here for vengeance over what happened during the Crusades."

"OK, #1) That was over 900 years ago, #2) Not all Christians here are like those Crusaders, #3) You must realize that by doing this extremely racist act, you are setting up a terrible example of your religion even though there are probably very good Islamic people, and turning it into a religion nobody would want to deal with if they have to do this shit everyday of their lives." the minister said, being the very first Christian minister in the Pokemon world to use the word shit in front of the general public.

Platinum stayed there and silently stared at the minister, until he moved his right hand to the bomb strapped on him, and asked, "So, would you rather me set this up for 3 seconds to have the whole thing done a lot quicker, or would you rather me set it up for 15 seconds so that you have time to do a final prayer or 2?"

Everyone in that church except for the minister that day were forcibly converted to Islam. Pokemon Trainer Platinum did this to everybody everywhere, until he reached Spear Pillar, where he had tried this with Team Galactic's leader, Cyrus. "Dude, I'm telling you, no matter how many times you tell me to, no matter how many times you threaten to bomb me, and no matter how many times you make those God awful terrorist screech sounds with your mouth, I'm not going to go to a religion that involves coping with an ass like you." Cyrus said defiantly, but Pokemon Trainer Platinum was not very cooperative with defiance.

He tore the cloak around his chest and revealed his special bomb strapped to his waist. "If the dirty infidel does not surrender to the will of Allah, I shall blow myself up, along with you!" Platinum shouted in a Palestinian accent, however, Cyrus was not amused.

"You honestly think I would believe this bluff? You and I both know that bomb on your stomach is not a real bomb, so stop fibbing to me, and go home if you're not going to try to stop me."

"I will blow this whole damn mountain up if you do not submit!"

"Alright, cut the bullshit!" Cyrus shouted as he pulled out a stun ray. "Quit being so God damn racist!" He fired a concentrated energy beam from the laser that hit Platinum's bomb, with the intension of showing Platinum he knew the bomb was fake.

Suddenly, the bomb began to beep, and some kind of time showed on the digital part in the center. Platinum, acting like he was in a trance, shook his head around, and looked to and fro for the source of the beeping. He looked down at the bomb on his chest, and his eyes widened and his pupils were shrunk to little black dots when he saw the bomb was sent to go off in 20 seconds. "…No." he said as he tried to click a button, hoping for the bomb to be disarmed, but it just kept beeping, and the time began to go lower and lower. "No, no, no." he repeated as he clicked the button repeatedly, desperate to turn it off.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Cyrus shouted. "That's a real bomb?!" Platinum heeded no attention to Cyril, and just kept pelting the button with his right index finger. The bomb currently was sent to go off in 10 seconds, so Cyrus, Mars, and Jupiter decided to make a run for their lives. Had Dialga and Palkia been there to alter time and space and all that good stuff, maybe this wouldn't have happened, but they didn't give Team Galactic the chance to summon them.

By the time all of Team Galactic fled from Spear Pillar, the bomb was to go off in 3 seconds. 2. "No no no no no no." 1 "NO NO NO NO NO NO!" The explosion itself was extremely weak compared to many other explosions (due to the fact Platinum made it), and even though it couldn't kill him, and only terribly damaged his entire body, it didn't really matter, for it had just enough kick to send Platinum flying off the ledge, and hurdle to his demise.

He discovered at that very moment that time really does slow down when you know you're about to die, as if God is giving you more time to think about what you've done… like God is letting you see all of your accomplishments, as well as everything you've ever wanted to, yet failed… like God is… "A 4-legged Pokemon?" Platinum said to himself as he looked up just in time to see a Pokemon with white fur, small yellow needle-like feet, a yellow ring thing around its stomach, and a green face standing on a glass-like platform. "So, all of this time, I've been listening to a man in my head tell me to convert everyone, and it turns out both Islam and Christianity are wrong?" Platinum would've facepalmed if he wasn't to busy watching his life play back like slide show.

He had only been falling for a few seconds, but to him, it felt like he had fallen for hours, and he knew that whether he had been falling for a second or a whole day (if possible), he was getting closer and closer to the bottom. He thought of how he would never get to fulfill his dreams in becoming the best Pokemon Trainer in the Sinnoh Region, and how he would never see how much his efforts to catch all the Pokemon he caught would have payed off or hurt him. He would never get the chance to experience love for a girl, and that he would never have the son he desired. "Oh, what a brilliant damn idea you had, Platinum." he thought out loud. "Yeah, some random, inexplicable, inconceivable voice starts talking to you in your mind, and apparently, you just had to listen to it when it told you to convert everyone against their will, didn't you?... Hm… while this is happening, I can't help but wonder if there has or if there will ever be somebody with an idea just as bad, if not worse, then mine." With those thoughts in mind, he simply closed his eyes, as he saw that he was only seconds away from coming in contact with the earth, where the impact will end his short-lived life.

XXX

It had been appearing without warning, explanation, and all those kinds of stuff for the past few days now. It seemed to have started when Pokemon Trainer Black, a boy in the Unova Region, had met the Professor, Juniper, for the first time. She seemed ok, and she didn't get Black to hate her in the first five seconds (and saying that about a boy with a cold attitude like Black, that's really saying a bunch), however, ever since he and his sister, White met her for the first time, he had been having these weird sound-based hallucinations going on in his head. It was as if somebody was on some kind of microphone connected to a speaker in his head so he was the only one who could here the person talk. He never really said anything about it to anyone, not even his mother, his sister, or his sister's 2 friends, Cheren and Bianca. He thought it was just one of those things that would go away in time until he went to Accumulla Town, when he was listening to Ghetsis' speech.

While Ghetsis was talking, he got a very sudden urge, and he excused himself to the confusion of Cheren. Ghetsis was talking about Pokemon liberation, the idea that Pokemon should be liberated from the humans, even though Ghetsis knew otherwise. He was getting a very powerful message, until…

Ghetsis had stopped to take a gulp of water, and after he took his water bottle out of his robes and began gulping down the cool, refreshing Fresh Water, out from the crowd, there was a very loud and powerful: "Heil Hitler!" The shock of somebody shouting that was so much that Ghetsis spat the water out of his nose while his one normal eye bulged and became huge like in an anime. He dropped his bottle of water, and the rest of the crowd parted to reveal Pokemon Trainer Black in a tan uniform with a swastika on his right arm. As he began marching forward towards Team Plasma, people were shocked to see that even his 3 Pokemon, Destroyer (Male Tepig), Hound (Female Lillipup), and Seeker (Male Patarat) were also dressed as Nazi soldiers and marching near Team Plasma. White and Bianca, who were shopping in the Pokemon Center, heard the silence, and looked out the window to see what was going on. "Oh dear God, was has my little brother done this time?" White said in an irritated voice.

The boy and his Pokemon marched closer and closer, Ghetsis' one eye twitching at the sight as if he was suddenly going to snap. They halted 7 inches away from him, and Black did the old Nazi salute. "Heil Hitler!" he shouted.

Hound got on her hind legs, did the Nazi salute, and said, "Lil, lipup!"

Seeker stood at attention, save the Nazi salute, and said, "Rat, tarat!"

Destroyer got on his hind legs, gave the Nazi salute, and said, "Pig, Tepig!"

Ghetsis couldn't hold it anymore, and shouted in a rather pissed off manner, "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Black began to talk in a possibly over-exaggerated yet rather well German accent, "I am giving ze 'Sieg Heil!' to our glorius Fuehrer, Hitler, leader of ze Third Reich, vich I am expecting you to also do, yeah?"

"What the- NO!" Ghetsis said. "What the Hell is the matter with you?! This is extremely racist to all the Germans out there, who you have probably single handedly pissed off!"

"Well… not single handedly…" Black said in a normal voice. "I had the help of my 3 Pokemon, the random person who I never met who somehow gave me these clothes at a day I can't remember, and there was also the little voice in my head of a guy who kept calling himself Adolf. He kept telling me that it was time for the Germans to rise to power once again, and I know that the voices in my head aren't real, but they sure have some great ideas, so I followed his orders, got these uniforms, shrunk 3 of them just so they could fit on my little friends, and I decided to give an inspirational speech about the Third Reich."

"…Um… dude, do you have any mental issues we might need to be aware of?" N said out in the crowd.

"Do you consider being a really huge idiot all the time as having a mental disability?" Black shouted back.

Cheren quickly ran up and met Ghetsis face-to-face. "I'm so sorry about my friend here." he apologized to everybody. He has mental retardation, or insanity, or something like that." Then, without warning, Black suddenly began to sing the Japanese song iNSaNiTY, which he was some how able to get every single Japanese word right. "God, I'm sorry I got to do this, but does somebody got something small and really hard on them?" One of the Team Plasma members tossed an Iron Ball to Cheren, which he used to senselessly beat Black's head with until he was sure he knocked him out.

"Man, that kid was freaking nuts." Ghetsis commented. "Thank God I don't have to deal with anything like that again…"

2 Years Later…

"That blasted fool Colress, always going on about-" Ghetsis stopped in his tracks when he got a good look at the girl, Rosa. She was dressed completely like a Canadian Mounty, and even had the Canadian flag on her bag and a hockey stick in her hand.

"…What?" she asked seeing his look of disbelief.

"…You know what, go ahead, and take the Kyurem." Ghetsis said as he threw his cane on the ground. "I don't care about the Unova Region anymore." He then began to walk towards the teleportation pad.

"Where are you going, eh?"

"I'm going to Sinnoh to retire. I hear that place has a very nice church building in Hearthome City." Ghetsis replied as he disappeared on the teleportation pad, and was never seen in the Unova Region again.

"Alright! I defeated the world's biggest threat without having to do anything!" Rosa squealed hugging her Genesect which he got from an Event real tight. "Oh Genesect, dressing like this was the best idea I ever had!"

Author's Note: I would like to take this time to express my most sincere apologies to anyone who has read this Fanfiction, and is now very offended with what I wrote. I was only doing this for fun, in no way am I trying to bring any culture down, and I am so sorry if I have hurt anyone who has read this. If you are offended and wish to tell me in a review, feel free to do so, but please be mature, rational, and calm in your reviews, and not like I was when I wrote this. If you tell me you were offended by this Fanfiction in a completely mature and calm way, I will gratefully never make anything like this again. Once more, please no dick reviews. We are , not freaking .

Q: Do you like the song iNSaNiTY? (before you ask, yes, this is actually how it is written, and it wasn't any error)


End file.
